


Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Talking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, & Steve went to see Jerry after the scene at HQ, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Ohana:

*Summary: Danny, & Steve went to see Jerry after the scene at HQ, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Special Consultant Jerry Ortega was resting up after surgery, He got shot, while protecting his friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, He never regretted making the choice. He hopes that Steve won’t be disappointed in him, & he fell asleep with that worry on his mind.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, were on their way to see their friend, & member of their Ohana. They are very grateful, cause he saved them from a disaster. It could've been a lot worse for them, But grateful it didn't. The Loudmouth Detective told him this.

“We owe him so much, I could’ve lost you, Because of him, I get to have you for the rest of our lives”, He said with a smile, as he held his hand. They rode in silence for awhile, til they got to the hospital. As they went near the **_Gift Shop_**, Steve said, “Let’s get him some of his favorite candies”, Danny kissed his hand, & then him. The Couple went into make their purchase.

Jerry woke & was feeling refreshed from his nap. He was surprised to see his friends, as they were making their way into the room. “Hey, Guys, What’s going on ?”, as they came into the room. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, since Five-O was busy with cases, & their busy lives. The Conspiracy Theorist slowly raised the bed, so he would be comfortable, & be able to see them too, as they visited.

“We just wanted to “Thank you” for what you did, Cause of you, My Kids have their stepfather, & I have the love of my life, Thank you, My Friend”, The Blond said with emotion. Steve puts an comforting arm around his shoulders. The Five-O Commander added this, as he looks at the portly man.

“You are always gonna be ohana to us, I am extremely grateful to you, Cause I get to live my life on my terms”, The Former Seal said. “Mahalo, Whatever you want, It’s yours”, Jerry smiled, & thanked him, & he said, “I would do it in a heartbeat”. Suddenly, He was feeling very tired, “Go ahead, Man, We will be here for you”, The Shorter MSN said, Jerry fell asleep, & Steve & Danny kept watch on him. 

The End.


End file.
